A Gangster Can't Love
by beautiful fighter
Summary: Snake tries to kill himself when he feels he has nothing to live for especially when Ace always treats him like trash and the PPG are always beating him up. Blossom saves him which causes Snake to have weird feelings for her. Rewritten. Please R&R!
1. Savin Me

A Gangster Can't Love

* * *

"_Where could he be?" _Blossom thought.

She and her sisters had caught the Gangreen Gang robbing little kids and doing graffiti on the side of the school. They had caught everyone

in the gang except for Snake and Ace. Snake was the only one who got away.

Blossom flew through Townsville to find Snake. She checked every alley, every store, and every home. No such luck. She flew behind

Malph's store and saw Bubbles guarding the gang. Buttercup was somewhere beating up Ace.

"_Now I'm flying in circles. Maybe I should fly over Townsville this time," _she thought. She gave Bubbles a nod and took off into the

sky.

Blossom flew quickly, just in case the Gangreen had found a way to escape. She turned left and right, leaving streaks of pink zigzags behind

her, until she stopped in mid air. She saw someone standing on the top of a high building. She used her telescopic vision to see who it was.

"_Snake?" _She tried to see what he was doing. He looked like he was kind of depressed. He sat on the edge of the building and sighed

deeply. He pushed himself off the edge.

"What the--!?" Blossom flew towards Snake and caught him. She landed in a dark alley and laid him on the ground. He was unconscious.

"Great. Now what should I do with you?" Blossom said to herself. _"I can't beat him up right when he wakes up. That would be harsh. _

_Maybe I should just take him to my place until he gets better, but I hope no one catches me doing this," she thought._

Blossom took the Gangreen into her arms and flew off into the sky.


	2. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 2

* * *

Blossom flew through her window and laid Snake on her bed. She stared at his face.

"Ace must really be tearing him up," she said to herself. She noticed a bruise next to his eye and a cut on the side of his cheek. "Poor

Snake."

She locked her door so the Professor wouldn't come in and see some green teenager sleeping on her bed. She flew out the window in

search for Buttercup. Blossom knew how hardcore Buttercup could be.

_At the Townsville Dump…_

Ace was thrown into the side of the trailer. He began to cough up blood. "Why you gotta pick on little kids? Think it makes you look

tough?" she yelled. As Ace searched for his glasses, Buttercup flew over to him and punched him repeatedly in the face.

"And maybe if you weren't too lazy to get a job, you wouldn't have to steal!" she screamed.

Ace fell unconscious as soon as Blossom came in.

"Buttercup!? What are you doing?" Blossom flew in front of Ace.

"I'm trying to show this piece of trash what he's doing is wrong," Buttercup said.

Blossom gave her a glare. "Don't you know that what you're doing is wrong? You're supposed to punish him, then take him to jail- not kill

him!" Blossom picked Ace up and flew to Malph's with Buttercup following close behind, giving her leader a curious look.

_At Malph's…_

"Hey, Bubbles. I found Ace and Buttercup," Blossom said, as they flew towards Bubbles. Buttercup carried Little Arturo and Grubber and

Bubbles carried Big Billy into the sky. They flew to the Townsville Jail and put the Gangreens into the cell. On their way home, Bubbles and

Buttercup talked about how Snake got away. The more they said Snake's name, the more Blossom felt like she wanted to yell at them. She

felt sorry for Snake, seeing how he gets treated like crap everyday, then she and her sisters have to beat him up for doing a crime. She tried

to see what it was like to live Snake's life—no parents, no nice home. …_Speaking of home..._

Blossom looked back at her sisters. "Girls, I have to do something really quick. Just stay here!" She zoomed to their house, leaving Bubbles

and Buttercup staring after her.

Blossom flew through her window and saw Snake wide awake.

"Whoa. What are yousss doing heresss?" Snake said.

Blossom heard a hint of fear in his voice. "Well, you weren't feeling well so I had to take you to my house," she said.

"Umm…whysss? What happened? Where'sss my friendsss?" Snake tried to get up from the bed, but changed his mind when he felt a

headache.

"Well, first, you were stealing from kids and doing graffiti, then my sisters and I tried to put you and your friends in jail, but we got everyone

except for you so I went around Townsville looking for you. Then I saw you on top of a building and you pushed yourself off and tried to

commit suicide, then I saved you and took you here because you were unconscious, and your friends are in jail right now." Blossom said in

one breath.

Snake stared at her. "Oh, rightsss. Umm…thanksss."

Blossom looked back at him. "Why did you try to kill yourself anyway?"

Snake looked down. "Well, I guesss I just didn't feel like anyone likesss messs. Ace always hitsss me and I really like being with him, but I

don't like it when he hitsss me. It hurtsss. Sometimesss I wonder what itsss like to live with parentsss, but I know both optionsss will hurtsss.

If I had fossster parentsss, they would just abussse me like my real parents usssed to and Accce torturesss me too. I guesss no one wantsss

to be with messs," he sighed.

Blossom felt sorry for him. "Oh, well there might be someone out there who wants to be with you."

Snake sighed deeply. "That'sss what I thought. I thought that "someone" was Accce, but I guess not. The only way I can be with him and

the gang is by doing what he wantsss me to do. I can't even remember what it wasss like to be the real me anymoresss. Everything hasss

changed so much eversssince I joined his gang. I can'tsss do what I wantsss to anymoresss," Snake said.

"Yes, you can. All you have to do is stand up to him," Blossom encouraged.

"Well, I also joined him becaussse he'sss stronger than me and I know he can protectsss me. When we're out on the streetsss, I get

ssscared kinda easssily. He's always the one sssaying everything mean to people, but me and the rest of the gang just agree with him. Then

when I'm staring at kids doing their own thing, other teens doing what they want, I don't even notice Accce is asking me a question cause

I'm too busssy being jealous of them. I thought maybe if I ran awaysss from home I'd be ablesss to be free. Underssstand?" Snake said.

"Yes. Kind of. Okay, not really," Blossom sighed.

"It'sss kind of like when trying to commit suicide. You get ssscared because sssome people believe that there's a heaven, but sssome

people believe that life after death is jusst our dead bodiesss floating in a dark, black place. You don't know which one isss true, but you

know that if you die, you won't have to put up with pain anymore, but no one knowsss what happensss after death," he said.

Blossom stared back at him. "You know, you're pretty smart. I really wonder why Ace is hitting you all the time."

"Ummm…thanksss," Snake hissed.

"You're a closet genius cause you're so quiet. Don't let Ace get to you. It's not your fault that he's dumber than you," Blossom said.

Snake laughed at the comment.

"I have to get back to my sisters cause they're starting to get kind of suspicious. Just stay here okay?" Blossom said, she was about to take off when Snake held her back.

"You know, their gonnasss have to find outsss sssooner or latersss," he said.


	3. New Chapter! Enjoy!

I'm really sorry this took a long time. I'm busy with stupid science projects and schoolwork, then my dad was taken to the hospital for high blood pressure, but here's Chapter 3! Don't forget to read and review!

* * *

Chapter 3

Blossom flew out the window and back to her sisters. "Hey, girls. Sorry it took so long," she said breathlessly.

"What took so long?" Buttercup glared.

"Oh, umm…I had to help the Professor make dinner. He's waiting for us."

"Yay! All right! What are we having?" Bubbles and Buttercup asked.

"Veggies and Steak."

"Man…" Buttercup frowned.

"He wants in the kitchen now," Blossom said.

They talked on their flight home.

_6:30 pm…_

"Hey Professor!" they all smiled.

"Hey, girls. Dinner's ready. Just go ahead and take a seat."

The family sat at the table and began to eat.

"So, how'd school go today, girls?" Professor said.

"Well…" Bubbles started.

"Forget school! Crime fighting was awesome today!" Buttercup said.

"How so?"

"Well, I knocked the stuffing outta Ace, but Blossom had to stop me," she glared at her redheaded sister.

"You were practically killing him!" Blossom fumed.

"Was not! I was just…"

"Just what, Buttercup? He was coughing up blood! You're just too "hardcore!" "Buttercup? What did you do to this "Ace" person?"

Professor said strictly.

"I was just trying to show that jerk that he's not as tough as he thinks he is," Buttercup said.

"Just because you're trying to prove him wrong, doesn't mean you have to "knock the stuffing" out of him," Professor said calmly. "Just be

careful next time."

"Okay," Buttercup sighed. "So anyway, the Gangreen Gang were stealing from little kids and doing graffiti at our school so we chased them

all the way to Malph's market and Ace and Snake ran away. Then…you know what happened to Ace, but we still don't know what

happened to Snake."

Blossom flinched. "May I be excused?"

"Yes, Blossom," Professor smiled. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Blossom said and flew up the stairs.

Professor stared after her. "Is she okay?"

"I hope she is," Bubbles said quietly.

"I don't know. She's been acting like that all day!" an annoyed Buttercup said.

"All day?" Professor asked.

"Well, after we put the Gangreen Gang in jail, she's been acting like that," Buttercup said.

"I'll go check on her," Bubbles said. She flew upstairs after her sister.

_In the PPG's bedroom…_

Snake lay on the bed as Blossom paced back and forth. "Okay, what do you want to eat?"

Snake's stomach growled. "Any pizzasss?"

"Sorry, we only have vegetables and steak," Blossom said.

Snake frowned.

"It's healthy for you," Blossom tried again.

Snake remained quiet.

"Fine, I'll get some pizza for you."

Blossom went to go open the door when…

"Bubbles?!"

"Blossom? Snake? Blossom, what's going on?" Bubbles asked.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise you won't tell Buttercup or the Professor," Blossom said.

Bubbles looked at the two. "Fine, I promise I won't."

"Thanks, Bubbles. Okay, Snake's hungry, and I have to find a way to get him some pizza without the Professor wondering why I'm not

home," Blossom said.

They both hover in the air while thinking.

"Maybe you don't have to go get him pizza! We can make some for him!" Bubbles said.

"Bubbles, the Professor will start getting suspicious if he sees us trying to make pizza," Blossom paused to search for another idea.

"I know!"

"No, Bubbles!"

Bubbles frowned.

"Okay, Bubbles, you go back downstairs so the Professor won't wonder why we're both up here. I'm going to get Snake pizza. Also,

whatever you do, don't mention anything about Snake being in the room, cause I know how you 'accidentally' give away a secret."

Bubbles giggled. "Right, sorry!"

The two sisters flew downstairs to the dinner table.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Blossom?"

"Umm…can I borrow 10 dollars?"

"For what?" he asked curiously.

"I-I need to buy umm…history books for me to study! Yeah," Blossom lied.

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored. Since I really don't feel like eating I was wondering if I could just read something interesting. I mean I've already

finished reading all of the books that you bought me," Blossom said.

Buttercup stared at her. "I can't believe you actually read for fun."

Blossom ignored her.

"All right, take the money," Professor handed her 10 bucks.

"Thanks, Professor!" Blossom said. She flew through the door and shut it quickly. Blossom looked around cautiously and flew up to the

window.

"Snake, just stay here and if anyone knocks on the door, just hide under the bed or in the closet. Okay?" she said strictly.

"Sssure, whateversss."

Blossom took off to Pizza Hut and walked inside the restaurant. She stood in a line of about 13 people. _"This is gonna take a while," she _

_thought._

_The Utonium House…_

"So, Bubbles, what was wrong with Blossom?" Professor asked.

"She just said what was wrong! Weren't you listening!? She wasn't hungry and she was bored. That's all!" Bubbles said breathlessly.

Professor gave her a look of confusion.

_In the PPG bedroom…_

Snake lied on the bed and looked around him. It was a living hell for him—being stuck in a girl's room that is. It'd be nice to live with a hot

teenage girl, but three little 5 year olds?

He tossed and turned on the bed when he heard four familiar voices outside of the window.

He got up and looked out of the window and saw his green friends walking towards the driveway.

"Psst..guysss! What are you doing heresss?" Snake whispered.

"Snake?" they all said except for Grubber.

"We busted outta jail and we gonna do some pranks on those stupid Powerpuffs.

What're you doin' up dere?" Ace said.

"I wasssn't feeling wellsss so the Powerpuffsss took me in…well, one of em didsss," Snake said.

"The Powerpukesss saved you?"

"Blossom did."

"Well, come on. You're not gonna stay dere are you?" Ace said annoyed.

"But Blossom's coming back with pizzasss."

"Then we'll just have a party of our own in her room," Ace said.

30 minutes later (at the dinner table)…

"Girls, do you hear something?" Professor asked.

"Umm…n-no. I don't hear anything. Do you hear anything cause I don't hear anything," Bubbles said quickly.

Professor eyed her curiously. "I'll go check it out." He stood up and made his way up the stairs.

Bubbles flew after him. "You know, maybe it's just Twiggy, the class's baby hamster. We took him home today so we could take care of

him. He's probably just playing in his new cute, tiny home. We made a fun place for him called Hamsterville."

"That's cute, sweetie, but I really want to check for myself," Professor said.

Blossom, with pizza in hand, flew on her way home. As she flew, she started to think about Snake. _"He is pretty smart, but sometimes he_

_ just doesn't show it. He is kinda cute too." _"Whoa!" Blossom nearly flew into the side of a building. "What in the heck?" _"I didn't mean_

_ he's cute. He's just good looking—but I don't like him!" _

She shrugged the thought off and flew through the entrance of the neighborhood.

---------

Professor and Bubbles…

_I'm 10 steps from your door._

_---------_

Blossom flew towards her home.

----------

_I'm 6 steps from your door_

_----------_

Blossom flew closer to the window.

---------

_Thud thud. Thud thud. _Bubbles heart was beating so hard, she felt she was going to be sick.

_We're two steps from your door._

---------

The window's just in Blossom reach.

---------

"HOLY HEAVENS! BLOSSOM!" Professor yelled.

* * *

Sorry it was so short and probably a terrible, boring chapter. I'll try to make the next chapter better!

* * *


	4. Authors note

Hey everyone! I'm writing a new chapter; I'll probably post it this weekend if I have time! I've been so busy with school lately…or I'll just tell u the truth…I didn't like the Powerpuff Girls and the Gangreen Gang anymore. **–gasp- **I know…bad me. I like them now. So the GGG and PPG are back! I'll post the new chapter soon, but I want to know what u guys want later in the story:

Ace and Buttercup have a secret relationship

**OR**

Snake betrays Blossom and the whole gang are trying to defeat the PPGs (again)

**OR**

I could just give u a normal ending where Snake realizes that he's bad and Blossom's good and they just weren't meant to be, but they still have secret feelings for eachother.

Hey! Try to figure this out!

EIVREW

Got it? Good. :-)


	5. Professor is often Incongruous

A Gangster Can't Love

"Holy Heavens! Blossom!" the Professor yelled.

"_No! We're dead! I'm dead!" _Blossom thought, as she flew to the window. She looked around the room frantically. Snake was no where to be found. However, her room was a mess. A huge mess. The girls' bed was flipped over. The chest drawers were open with clothes hanging out. Clothes were scattered all over the floor and caught on the ceiling fan. Bubbles' dolls were dispersed around the room.

Blossom looked to the professor for clues. He pounded his forehead, repeating, "Heavens no, not now."

Blossom slowly floated to the Professor, with worry written all over her face. "Professor, is there something wr—

"AAAAH!" Professor clutched his head in agony, and knelt to the ground. He began to sob. "If there is a God…" He buried his face in his hands, as his voice trailed off.

Blossom looked down at the Professor and for the first time noticed something laying in front of him… her pink underwear on the floor. To her dismay, not just her underwear; her underwear covered in red stains.

"Professor, I promise, I don't…"

The Professor snatched Blossom's tiny little body in both hands. "God, what am I to do?" His eyes opened wide, as he responded to his own question. "Right, call 911. That's what I'll do. 911."

He ran down the hallway with Blossom in his hands, held far away from his body like she was a disgusting piece of trash.

Bubbles and Buttercup followed after them.

Blossom's face was completely calm. "Professor, I think you are being absolutely incongruous right now."

Professor made a right turn into another hallway.

"Uh… maybe if you speak English, he'll understand what you said," Buttercup said casually.

"Yo comprende," Bubbles said with a big grin, then it faded.

"Wait, what is in-inocuous?" Bubbles struggled with the word.

"No, Bubbles. Incongruous. It means absolutely ridiculous!" Blossom answered, directing the last sentence to Professor.

"Innocuous is you," she added with a smile.

Bubbles took her smile as something nice, and smiled in return.

"Wait a second," Professor said, running down the stairs.

"Finally, you've come to your senses!" Blossom said.

"Ms. Keane had this problem. What did she do?" Professor turned into the lab. "That's it! She mentioned Wal-Greens!"

Blossom slapped her forehead as Professor set her down on the lab counter and dashed for the phone book.

The three girls stared after him.

Bubbles broke the silence. "Why are you losing blood?"

Blossom shook her head. "I'm not. That wasn't blood. It looked more like…tomato sauce?"

Confusion was apparent in Buttercup's face. "What would a tomato be doing in…Ahhh!" She clutched her head. "I'm not even gonna ask." She flew after the Professor.

Blossom whispered to Bubbles, "Snake was gone. Did you see him leave? I think he must have messed up our room!"

Bubbles nodded. "We shouldn't have taken care of him here. He's no good."

Blossom retraced her thoughts. "Or maybe, the Gangreen Gang had something to do with it. I saved Snake's life. I don't think he would be so mean after I did this for him."

She flew into the living room with Bubbles behind her. She passed Professor, who was on the phone talking to a cashier at Wal-Greens.

"_Thank you for calling Wal-Greens Pharmacy. How may I help you?"_

"Hima''?"

"_Is this some kind of prank call? Cause it isn't very funny."_

"No! My daughter is a Powerpuff girl and.."

"Haha yeah I'm sure she is sir.. Good day." _(click)_

"H-hello? Hellooo? Ma'am please help me? Dog-gone-it!"

Blossom couldn't take it anymore. She flew to the Professor and slapped him. "I AM NOT ON MY PERIOD!"

Professor stared at her with spacious eyes as no one said a word.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…What is a period?" Bubbles asked hesitantly.

"Bubbles, you're an idiot," Buttercup said.


End file.
